Monster
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: "Jirou Akutagawa... he's not who you think he is; he's evil, he's... a monster!" What? Little, bubbly Jirou? This can't be true... This must be a joke. AU; Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys listen, I don't have much time to tell you this, I just have to say, whatever you do, DON'T trust Akutagawa Jirou! You may think it's silly, but it's not, this is 100% REAL. He's not who you think he is, you know, that bubbly character that spends his days sleeping away? That's all a façade. He's evil. I'm locked away at this moment, in an semi empty room, and do you know why? It's because of him, he's locked me here, I was lucky enough to find writing utensils… but it won't be long until he comes for me. There's a window in here, but it's definitely not one I can fit through, so I'm going to throw this letter outside, so whoever finds it. Please, please warn others of this monster! I know I don't have a lot of detail, but like I said he_

"… This is…" Tezuka Kunimitsu stared down at the paper, his tea now becoming cold with it's exposure to the air.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Fuji Syuusuke spoke, sitting down in front of the other. They were in Tezuka's residence at the moment, breakfast before heading to their school.

"And… where exactly did you get this?" Tezuka asked, his eyes still slowly hovering over each word on the old, warn out letter.

"On my jog, it had blew in my direction." Tezuka stared at the other.

"So you just picked it up?" Fuji chuckled and gently rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"I saw the writing and became curious." Tezuka sighed.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But perhaps, curiosity will save it, this time. If what this note is saying is true, wouldn't that mean that sweet little Akutagawa is actually," Fuji looked back at the note to find the correct word, "A monster?" his grin was small, but still, quite unsettling to the bespectacled man.

"Well, we should get going, we can't be late." Tezuka spoke, sighing as he realized his breakfast was now cold and unappetizing. Standing up from his seat and pulling on his school bag, he began cleaning up his, still semi filled, dishes. Fuji nodded doing the same.

As soon as the too got outside, Fuji continued the topic they were having before.

"I wonder who it was who wrote that… it must have been someone Akutagawa-kun hates." Fuji spoke, looking straight ahead. Tezuka sighed, not wanting to talk about the earlier topic any longer.

"There isn't many people Akutagawa hates though, are there?" Fuji shrugged, not knowing much about the other. "Anyway, you can't just believe those things Fuji, for all you know it was just some sort of prank to scare students. So don't spread this around, speak nothing of it after this." Tezuka gave Fuji a glare for good measure before speeding up his pace. Fuji frowned, but soon put on his usual happy expression and sped up as well.

"Okay, I won't… unless necessary."

"Fuji." Fuji huffed at him.

"Okay, fine." Tezuka knew Fuji didn't mean it, it took a lot to get Fuji to back down from something he was interested, and by a lot, like disowning his brother a lot. Meaning, it's most likely not going to happen.

As the two made it to their school, Tezuka continued to give Fuji warning glances which quickly got the attention of a few others.

"Ah~ What's this! Gazes of love it seems." Yukimura Seiichi spoke, walking in between the two with an amused smile. Fuji wiped away a fake tear.

"We just started yesterday~"

"Fuji." Fuji sighed and looked away.

"You're really no fun, Tezuka-kun, one of these days Fuji will abandon you and go to someone else, like me." Yukimura spoke, petting the tensai's hair gently. Fuji laughed.

"You're so awkward." Yukimura sighed, his smile quickly vanishing. He walked in front of the two, stopping them in their tracks.

"But really… I need to talk to you two." A concerned look replaced the two's normal features. Yukimura quickly pulled the two over to the lockers. "It's about… Bunta." Marui Bunta was one of Yukimura's friends, that neither Fuji nor Tezuka knew entirely well. "He never came home last night, he's run away." The two's eyes widened, not expecting this.

"What? When I saw him, he always seemed so happy." Yukimura shrugged, his lips forming a crooked line. He had now brought his voice down to a whisper.

"I know, that's what's so confusing, and he didn't tell a soul, he just… left! Poor Niou is going crazy about it, he didn't even come to school today." Yukimura gave a depressed sigh, his eyes were beginning to water up. "B-But um… oh, I was just wanting to tell you that so… yeah, just… Sanada you know, he's in a bad mood now, and everyone is depressed…. Just…" Fuji nodded, giving him a light, comforting pat on the shoulder. "Sorry you guys… I'm… I'm going to-," The two just nodded in understanding as Yukimura took the chance to walk off.

The two stared down at the ground, feeling upset about their friend's problem.

"Poor Marui… something must be going on in his family!" Fuji said, giving a serious gaze to the taller one.

"Fuji, don't get into other's problems." Fuji looked away.

"I just feel so bad… I want to do something to help!"

"Fuji, don't get into it!" Fuji immediately quieted down from his friend's outburst, Tezuka rarely raises his voice unless to convey absolute force, mostly getting other's attention.

Fuji gave him a long look, not breaking the gaze until the bell for their class rung. Then he turned, walking away, without a single goodbye.

0o I 0

Sitting in class never really bothered Fuji Syuusuke, he was the second top of his class. Unfortunately, Jackal Kuwahara, and Yagyuu Hiroshi had the same class. He couldn't stop staring at their tired faces as they looked mindlessly at the teacher, definitely not taking anything in.

Fuji continued to nibble his pencil's eraser, a habit he picked up when irritated, how much he wanted to go over and ask them questions, when was the last time you seen Marui? What was he doing? How did it seem he was feeling? Did he act any differently? Just a question! That's all!

"Okay everyone, for this next activity, I'm going to need you to partner up." a light bulb went off in Fuji's head. This was his chance, he would partner up with Jackal, Fuji usually sees Jackal and Marui together more, and figures that Jackal would probably know a little more.

While the teacher was explaining what he needed from everyone, Fuji was busy figuring how exactly he would ask, he knows that he probably wouldn't want to talk about it, so he would have to start off casually, breaking the ice until he got what he wanted.

"Okay, move along." He spoke, sitting down at his desk. Immediately the sounds of chairs moving broke out and Fuji quickly got up, moving to Jackal.

"Hi Jackal, would you like to work with me?" Fuji asked, putting on a wide smile to lure the other in.

"A-Ah… sure, if you really want-,"

"Fuji." Fuji looked over and his eye gave an almost undetectable twitch, there stood Echizen Ryoma, a small notebook in his hand. He smirked, "let's work together." Fuji stood up, his smile back on but seeming a little forced.

"Sorry, but I'm working with Jackal." Jackal shook his head.

"No, it's alright Fuji-san, I'll work with Yagyuu." Fuji bit the inside of his cheek but complied with him, walking over to Echizen's desk.

Echizen Ryoma was, supposed to be, a first year that skipped two grades. Fuji didn't dislike him, he actually liked the boy a lot, he interested him, but, unfortunately he was the reason Fuji was the second top of his class. Because Echizen lived in America and knew English well.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to partner up with me, Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked, the twitch of his eyebrow not going away. Echizen gave a bored look up at him.

"Tezuka wanted me to keep an eye on you, and make sure that you didn't bother people… or something." Echizen yawned and placed his head onto his hand.

"What happened to your honorifics young man?" Fuji asked, picking up his pencil. Echizen's eyes slowly rolled up to gaze at him.

"I'm in the same grade…"

"It doesn't matter!" Echizen sighed.

"Anyway… we have to work." Fuji looked at his papers, confused.

"… Um…. What are we doing?" There was hate in Fuji's eyes as the other's lips quickly turned to an arrogant smirk.

0o I 0

After an agonizing hour of arguing with Echizen on what sort of short story they should right about in English, Fuji's wanting to be a story of a girl and her cactus, and Echizen wanting the story to be of a boy and his cat; they finally agreed on making a story of a boy and a girl who had to save a cactus from an evil cat, minutes before time was up to turn in their papers.

But class had ended, and now, while Fuji was walking, Echizen slowly trailed behind him. He was really taking the order from Tezuka seriously. Well, if it had to be anyone, Tezuka would be one person Echizen respected.

Walking over to the vending machine, Fuji put in a few coins and pressed a button. He then crouched down, getting out the can, then opening it up, quickly taking a sip.

"Eew, out of everything in there you got black coffee?" Fuji looked over with an irritated smile when his heart began to race at who was standing next to him. Mukahi Gakuto, not really important, and Akutagawa Jirou, who leaning on the shorter, redhead, an arm wrapped around him. The said boy smiled widely once his eyes opened.

"Fuji-kun! Hi!" Fuji smiled at Akutagawa, blocking Mukahi completely out of his sight. Akutagawa quickly ran over and jumped onto the tensai, almost knocking the coffee right out of his hands, but only managing a slight spill.

"Ah..!" Fuji looked down at his shirt that now had a coffee stain on it.

"WAH! Fuji-kun I'm so sorry! Here, we should go clean it off!" Jirou said, grabbing the other's wrist.

"Jirou you klutz." Mukahi spoke with an annoyed tone.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine." Fuji spoke, casually walking backwards away from the two.

"Aw but… the least I can do is try to clean it off, let's go to the bathroom!" Jirou spoke, still smiling. Fuji smiled back but simply shook his head. A strange feeling began to overcome him… a feeling of slight fear. Fuji just wanted to get away from the two.

"Just let him go Jirou, you've done enough." Mukahi spoke, putting in money for his drink. Fuji waved to the two slightly before turning to leave. As he walked, the chilling feeling wouldn't leave, the hair on his arms and legs were now sticking up as if it were freezing in the building, for as he turned, he could have sworn, the wide smile, immediately turned to an angry frown.

0 o I 0

Fuji sat silently in his room, staring mindlessly at his computer screen. Ever since that collision with Akutagawa, Fuji has been on his toes, he wasn't even sure why. Fuji sighed and leaned back, rubbing his face. Why was he scared? It was just Akutagawa… the bubbly, narcoleptic as people say.

"Aniki." Fuji almost fell backwards as he jumped from his younger brother's sudden entrance.

"Yuuta, please knock!" Fuji spoke, trying to calm himself. Yuuta blinked.

"Are… are you okay aniki? Now that I think about it, you've been up here quiet ever since we got home…" Fuji simply waved him off.

"I'm fine." Yuuta gave him a concerned looked before shaking his head and continuing with what he had to say.

"Anyway, I'm going out, Aniki."

"With who?" Yuuta glared.

"What do you mean with who?" Fuji stared angrily at him.

"With that thing?"

"Aniki, Mizuki is not a thing, he's my friend, and no, not this time." Fuji blinked, surprised by this.

"Then who are you leaving with?" Fuji asked, his protective older brother instincts popping in. Yuuta sighed.

"…Oshitari." Fuji stared at him.

"Oshitari…?"

"… Yuushi." Fuji immediately jumped up.

"The pervert? Yuuta!"

"Aniki he isn't a pervert! And besides, there's going to be others there too!" Fuji leaned on his desk, trying to breath.

"Who?"

"Well for example… His cousin, Kenya, is coming, Atobe-san, Akutagawa-san, Sengok-,"

"Akutagawa..?" Yuuta nodded.

"Well, I'm leaving now." He spoke, closing the door to Fuji's bedroom. Fuji sat there for a second, staring up into space before finally jumping up and chasing after his brother.

"I want to come too!"

"Aniki no!"

"What, why?"

"I just… I don't want you to come!" Fuji frowned.

"But Yuuta…!"

"No Aniki! … no offence but, I want to be away from you, we're already in the same house, we don't need to have outings together too! I already go on enough 'dates' with you as it is where you mostly take the time to embarrass me!" Fuji continued to stare at Yuuta as the other tried to avoid his gaze. Fuji sighed.

"Okay… fine…" Fuji slowly turned to head back to his room. Yuuta, already feeling awkward enough, turned to leave.

0 o I 0

Fuji smirked, the perfect disguise! A red wig and a mustache, not forgetting the sunglasses of course. Fuji peered from behind a small bush at the group in front of him, they were sitting on a couple of rocks laughing about something. How badly Fuji wanted to get closer.

There was a tree, but it was too far away and too close to the small group, there was a high risk of getting caught.

Fuji squirmed uncomfortably as he watched them converse. Yuuta frowned too many times for his liking, it was probably that pervert's fault! He was probably making his poor little brother uncomfortable. Fuji just wanted to run up and save him, but, he couldn't, Yuuta would definitely get mad at him. Fuji sighed, sliding down to the ground.

'I'm over-exaggerating…' Fuji thought as he slowly got up to leave, 'But… the note…? … Maybe Tezuka is right, maybe it was just a joke, I'm thinking to hard about this, I need sleep.' Fuji stood up getting ready to head home before looking back once more… everything looked fine, they went just back to normal, and Yuuta was smiling at something someone must have said.

Fuji started walking in the direction of his house, before a voice called out to him.

"Ah! Fuji-san!" Fuji stopped dead in his tracks before slowly turning around to see Akutagawa running straight towards him. Fuji gave a slight smile and awkwardly waved; he could already see Yuuta's irritated frown.

"Hi…"

"What are you doing here Fuji-san? Have you come to hang out with us?" Fuji looked away.

"Ah… no, I was just about to leave actually.." Akutagawa frowned.

"Aw come on Fuji-san, you have to come hang out with us! It's fun!" Before Fuji even had a chance to say anything, he was grabbed by the wrist once more and dragged over to the group and Yuuta.

"What are you doing here… Aniki?" Yuuta asked, obviously trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Ah… well I mean, I didn't know you were here, I was just about to leave…"

"Ah no you should stay, the more the merrier you know?" Sengoku Kiyosumi said, grinning.

'Another pervert! Yuuta, who are you hanging out with…?' Fuji wanted to sob at his little brother's choice of friends, but said nothing of it, knowing he was already on thin ice with him.

So the group walked around and talked about different things in the school, gossip, foods that they've proudly cooked themselves, movies, the usual, when it began to get late and their parents would soon be asking where they were.

"I guess we should get home~" Sengoku said as he stretched back after looking in awe at the playful kittens in the pet shop window. Everyone nodded in agreement with the red head and began heading their separate ways after wishing each other a safe trip home.

Fuji immediately got beside Yuuta, keeping up with his pace. Seeing his brother's disgruntled expression, he knew he had some explaining to do.

"Yuuta? I'm sorry Yuuta, I- I was just walking and-," Yuuta held up a hand.

"It's fine… Aniki… I'm just thinking…" Fuji tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"About what, Yuuta?" Yuuta stared up at the sky for a second before replying.

"… Are you friends with Akutagawa-san?" That name sent chills up Fuji's spine.

"Ah… not really… why?" Yuuta looked over at his brother, keeping his gaze on him for a little longer than a second before speaking.

"Because… the whole time I was there, he kept asking me about you." A sick feeling made it's away into Fuji's stomach once he heard that. He kept his smile up.

"What do you mean?" Yuuta shook his head.

"Things like, do you have a job, what time do you usually get home from school, things like that. Kinda strange." Fuji unconsciously stopped walking and stared down at the ground. "Aniki?" Fuji blinked, coming out of his thoughts.

"Ah… sorry." Fuji gulped. "Um… so, Yuuta, do you know what we're having for dinner tonight?"

0 Io 0((

Fuji was biting his nails, something he never did, as he quickly dialed Tezuka's number. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but, having Tezuka know about what was going on would definitely make him feel at least a little safer.

"Hello?" Fuji smiled, glad he answered.

"Tezuka!" There was a short silence.

"Yes?" Fuji panted, trying to get his words together.

"Tezuka… I'm kind of freaking out at the moment." There was another silence.

"What do you mean?" Fuji gulped and began chewing his next finger.

"I think Akutagawa-kun is after me!" Once again another silence, but Fuji could almost feel the irritated vibes coming from the other.

"Fuji…"

"No, I'm actually serious this time, Tezuka," Fuji swallowed, "he's trying to know my schedule. He asked Yuuta if I had a job and what time I come home! We never even talk, why would he want to know that?" Fuji could tell the other was in thought.

"Aniki." Once again, Fuji jumped in shock, only this time he was on his bed.

"Knock Yuuta!" Yuuta blinked.

"Ah… sorry, I just came to ask, are you sure you're not hungry? Sis is about to put up the food." As soon as Fuji came home, the sick feeling hadn't left so he excused himself from dinner and went to his room, to think.

"I'm fine." Yuuta stared at him a little longer, as if he wanted to say something, but only closed the door, leaving Fuji's presence. After Yuuta left, Tezuka finally spoke up again.

"Fuji… you may just be over thinking this." Fuji ran his fingers through his head.

"Yeah… that's what I was thinking too… but it doesn't help that I'm still so shaken." Tezuka sighed.

"Just get some sleep, you'll be alive in the morning, I promise." Fuji grinned, although most of the times his jokes weren't funny, anytime Tezuka randomly attempted to be humorous always made him laugh, just because he couldn't be humorous. It just wasn't in the man's blood.

"Okay… see you tomorrow." Tezuka grunted in response and the two hung up; Fuji now, cheerfully, feeling more comfortable than before.


	2. Chapter 2

As Fuji awoke, his body felt nice and rested and had a comfortable numbness about him that made him feel fresh and pure. That feeling quickly ended once he recollected yesterdays events, and the way his stomach angrily growled from neglect.

Fuji sighed and sat up rubbing his eyes and smoothing out his bed hair. He had to go see Tezuka right away. Fuji jumped out of bed and immediately went to go take care of his morning needs before quickly leaving the house, his sister yelling at him for not properly taking care of his body; complaining that food gives him energy.

Fuji decided he would just get something at Tezuka's, he was in too much of a rush to stop and having breakfast.

As he ran up in the direction of Tezuka's house, feeling the cool morning air rub against his skin, he saw it. A splotch of reddish hair in the distance. His heart immediately sped up, he grin and began to run.

'It's Marui! I knew I could find him, I'll figure out what's wrong!' Fuji thought as he ran closer to the other. "Marui!" Fuji yelled, the other turned around, a blank expression on his face, that unsettled Fuji, but of course, if he was having problems at home, he probably wouldn't be all sparkles and sunshine. "Marui, there you are! Everyone has been so worried." He continued to stare. "Is something wrong at home? Oh.. I'm sorry, I know I may come off a little fast, but I'm sort of in a rush and I was just excited that I finally found you, but you know, if you need someone to talk to, I always love to help." Marui continued to stare, Fuji, trying to ignore it, looked more at the spot in between his eyes instead of directly into the orbs themselves.

After a couple more minutes of staring, a frightened look came upon Marui's face, it was disturbing, Fuji, in all his years of living, in all the movies or books or… just anything in general, he has never seen a face like that before, one that looked so frightened, it was almost unbearable to look at.

"Fuji!" He spoke, "Don't! Get away!" Fuji was confused, Marui was just talking, the only thing that moved were his lips, not a single sign of body language. "Don't take it! Leave him there!" "Keep out! Don't think!" Fuji's felt his palms begin to sweat. Did something happen to him? Was he scarred somehow to completely mess up his mind? "Stop thinking."

"Fuji-san!" Fuji's breath was caught in his throat. He slowly turned around to see Jirou, running up to him. How? Did… did he even live on this street? Fuji wanted to step back, he wanted to run for his life. He wasn't even sure why, fear was just taking over him. He looked back, wanting at least a little comfort from knowing there was someone else nearby… but once he looked back, Marui… was gone.

"Mar-," he was interrupted by the feeling of another body collide into his back. Fuji, in panic, thrashed his arms around and jumped away. Jirou laughed.

"Sorry Fuji-san, didn't mean to scare you! I was just happy!" Fuji stared at him, breathing heavily.

"What… what are you doing here?" Fuji asked, he immediately regretted it, that sounded so rude, and not like himself at all! Jirou tilted his head to the side… still smiling widely.

"Ah, I was just taking a walk before school~ I never come this way so I decided why not? And what do you know, you live on this road!" Fuji did not like the other's observation, not one bit. "So! Do you think we could walk to school together?" Jirou continued to smile. Fuji looked away from him.

"Ah… why? I mean, why would you want to walk to school with me?" Jirou grinned and ran up to him, wrapping an arm through Fuji's so that they were interlocked.

"Because Fuji-san, I like and respect you~" Fuji blinked.

"Huh?" Jirou continued to smile but started walking.

"There's a lot of people I like and respect, and people I want to become friends with, you're one of them for example, the other is Marui," Jirou sighed, "But since he ran away… I don't think I can respect him anymore…" Fuji blinked.

"Ah, b-but, you know, I just saw Marui… I don't know where he went but… I saw him." Jirou seemed to stop smiling for a split second, but once again, it was only for a split second, hardly noticeable.

"Is that so?" Jirou tugged his arm, almost pulling Fuji off his own two feet. "Well, maybe he'll come back soon… then I'll be happy again, I'll have two of my favorite people to be with me! It will be fun, won't it?" Fuji smiled, and nodded.

"Oh um… I'm supposed to meet up with Tezuka… his house is this way so…" Fuji tried to pull away and get the other's arm out of his own, but Jirou didn't want to comply.

"Well, we can all walk together can't we?" He continued to smile… the wide, innocent smile that sent chills throughout Fuji's body.

"Ah… sure…" Fuji began walking in the direction of Tezuka's house, trying his best to speed up his pace, but somehow, Jirou always stayed at the same pace until the two were practically speed walking through the neighborhood.

"Wow Fuji-san! It seems you're healthy, with as fast and far as we've been walking, you're not even panting heavily in the slightest!" Jirou said in awe. Fuji didn't care for the compliment.

A golden ray of sunlight seemed to come down from in between clouds as soon as Tezuka's house was in sight. Fuji sped up even more, causing Jirou to laugh.

"You must be really excited to see Tezuka, Fuji-san!" Jirou spoke. Fuji grunted a little at the feeling of a tightness on his arm, Jirou seemed to be squeezing it, so Fuji slowed down to let the other catch up to him. There was a passing second before the other finally loosened his grip on Fuji's arm.

"Ah yeah… he's my best friend." Fuji spoke, just wanting to get to him already.

"Really…? Then… do you think he could be my best friend too." Fuji wanted to give the other a weird look but decided against it. Why did Jirou make that sound like a statement? Wasn't it a question on whether or not he could be his friend? Fuji shook his head, not wanting to think about it anymore.

"Tezuka!" Fuji yelled as the two got up into Tezuka's yard. The door was already open, waiting for Fuji's arrival.

Fuji went in, Jirou still trailing behind with that same smile still plastered on his face.

"Tezuka." Fuji spoke, calming down now that his friend was within reach.

"Fuji?" Tezuka was obviously confused by the newcomer. Fuji looked back.

"Ah, Tezuka, you know Jirou, Jirou, Tezuka." As the two shook hands, Fuji sat down in front of Tezuka once again while Jirou awkwardly stood.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Came a voice from the doorway behind Jirou. Jirou turned and his smile widened. Tezuka's mom stood in the doorway. "Kunimitsu! You should have told me you were having another guest! I would have put out an extra chair!" She turned towards Jirou. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." Jirou respectfully bowed.

Fuji, watching all of this go on at the edge of his seat turned his attention back to Tezuka, talking to him with his eyes. Tezuka closed his. Fuji once again, chuckled at Tezuka's attempt to be amusing.

))0 o I 0

"Are you sure you don't want any breakfast, Fuji-kun?" Tezuka's mother asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry, thank you for asking." Fuji bowed to her as the three students began to head out to get to school.

"Oh alright, have a safe trip!"

The three then began to walk in the direction of their high school. Fuji trying to stay as close to Tezuka as possibly, and attempting to get a decent amount of space from Jirou, unfortunately it didn't work. Once Fuji moved, so did Jirou, he was like a shadow.

"Ah Fuji-san, I almost forgot!" Fuji looked over at Jirou with an expression of distrust. "You like black coffee right? I got you one!" Jirou brought out a black coffee can out of his book bag and handed it to Fuji, who carefully took it; it was still cold.

"Ah… thank you." Tezuka gave the can an odd look before gazing forward once again.

"You're welcome Fuji-san! You don't have to thank me, I just like making people happy!" Fuji smiled at him then quickly looked away, his stomach was still hurting, if this kept up he would surely starve before the week was over with.

"Jirou!" The group of three looked over, Mukahi and Shishido Ryou, Jirou's other friend, were waiting by a tree. Jirou gave a sheepish look to Fuji.

"Sorry, I guess I have to go now." Jirou waved and ran over to the two that were waiting for him. Fuji sighed, the feeling of fresh air feeling good to him.

Tezuka said absolutely nothing until they finally got into the school, as soon as they did, Tezuka took the can and threw it in the trash. Fuji blinked in confusion.

"The can has been tampered with." Was all he said before the bell rung for first period, they had arrived later than usual.

Fuji stared at him then at the trash bin Tezuka had threw the can into.

"… What the hell…?"

))0oI 0

Once again, Fuji was biting his pencils eraser, looking at everyone throughout the class. There was no way he could concentrate on his work now, not knowing that Jirou, his supposed, admirer, tried to give him a poisoned coffee. He had seen Tezuka in the hallway after first period again, he told Fuji not to worry about it, maybe it wasn't Jirou but just someone else, which only confused him because thinking back on his face, he looked so happy and excited to give him the drink, there was not a single flash of hatred or evilness anywhere on his face.

Then Fuji thought about the note again, 'He's not who you think he is.' and 'it's all a façade' Now Fuji didn't know what to believe! He just wanted all of this over with, he was beginning to wish he never even found the note.

Fuji's eyes widened. The note! The note! Was that why Jirou was all of a sudden attacking him? Did Jirou know about the note? And know that Fuji had it? Fuji grinned to himself. So that's why! All he had to do was give the note back to Jirou, and tell him that he'll pretend he'd never seen it, then everything will go on like normal! Now… where was it? Tezuka! Yeah, Tezuka still had it from when Fuji showed it to him yesterday morning.

'So all I have to do is get the note, and give it back to Jirou!' Fuji let out a sigh of relief at his plan, finally, he would be able to go on, and live his life like it used to be!

0 (( I o ))0

As soon as lunch came around, Fuji ran high speed to Tezuka, practically throwing himself onto the other.

"Tezuka, where's the note?" Fuji asked, yelling more than he should have been. Tezuka looked confused.

"Note?" Fuji got himself together and brought his voice down to a whisper.

"Yeah, the note about Jirou, where is it?" Tezuka sighed.

"Fuji, I thought I told you to just forget about-,"

"Yeah I know, but I think, this may be the key to stop Jirou from practically stalking me! He probably wants the note back! And I'll just pretend I never read it, then everything will go back to normal!" Tezuka frowned at hi. "So… do you have it?" Tezuka sighed once again, probably feeling annoyed by this whole thing but went over a table and put his bag onto it.

"Tezuka!" Tezuka looked over to see Oishi run up to him, holding a stack of falling papers in his hands. "We need you in the classroom, it's urgent!" Tezuka blinked at how Oishi seemed so unusually unorganized and frantic.

"Okay." Tezuka turned back to Fuji, "it's in the front pocket.. And Fuji." Fuji stared at him, waiting for what he had to say, "Don't let your guard down." Fuji smirked as the other walked off with the frantic Oishi that immediately dug in the front pocket of his bag.

"Got it!" Fuji yelled, pulling out the crumpled, weary paper. Now all he had to do was find Akutagawa! Grabbing Tezuka's bag to give back to his friend later, he set off.

Fuji first quickly walked through the cafeteria, he wasn't there. Then in certain classrooms that he picked from random, he wasn't in any of the ones he picked, and he even asked around, strangely, no one has seen him. Then finally, after just about giving up, he saw Atobe Keigo. He should know where he was!Fuji usually saw them hanging out in the same group together.

"Atobe-san." Fuji spoke, jogging up to him, he had to get on the rich boy's good side, so of course, why not butter him up with a respectful honorific? Atobe turned, and irritated expression on his face.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where Akutagawa-san is?" Atobe looked a little confused by the sudden question but answered anyway.

"He's usually sleeping on the rooftop about this time." Atobe said, "I think he's probably about to get up though, since lunch is almost over." Fuji was surprised, Atobe was said to have a huge ego, but he didn't seem to be quite that bad. At least he complied.

"Ah thank you." Atobe didn't respond, he only walked away grumbling to himself. Well… he may not have been so arrogant but he was still rude.

Fuji ran down the hallways, wanting to get to Jirou before he left the rooftop. He ran up the steps, his heart pumping, glad that he would finally be able to stop all this madness. He had just got to the door, with a confident expression, he opened it a crack.

"You're insane Akutagawa!" Fuji blinked, it seemed he walked in on an argument?

"I'm not insane, I just don't like you touching my property."

"He's not your fucking property!"

"Oh but I'm afraid he is, I've already claimed him, you're too late~"

"You Fucking-!"

Fuji's eyes widened, there was Niou, who was now grabbing onto Akutagawa's shirt, looking quite angry, Marui was there too! He was in the background, staring with scared eyes, the same scared face that he saw this morning, and Jirou… Jirou was still smiling.

"Niou stop!" Niou stopped what he was doing, looking back at Marui.

"Are you fucking serious Mar? After everything he di-,"

"Shut up. You don't know anything!" Niou immediately quieted, there was a long pause. Before Niou looked back over to Akutagawa once again with a harsh glare.

"What the hell have you done to him you bastard!" This time, Niou punched him sending Jirou flying backwards. Marui got up and grabbed Niou holding him back, yelling at him to stop.

At this point, Fuji was shaking… what exactly was going on? What happened?

"Marui! Why are you letting him take control of you like this? You're like a fucking puppet! Get it together!"

"Shut up Niou!" Tears were running down Marui's face, "Just shut up… you never should have came… you never should have…" everything grew quiet, Marui had fell limp onto Niou who stared in shock.

"Stop touching him." Jirou spoke walking over quickly and taking Marui into his arms. "If you know what's best, I would say listen to him, he obviously doesn't want your help, maybe there's a reason… for you know, maybe, his family's…. friend's… your life could be at stake." Fuji's eyes widened as Jirou brought out a small knife holding flipping it around with his fingers.

"You bastard!" Niou snapped, his hands clenching with anger.

"I would watch you tongue, you wouldn't want to lose it~" Jirou turned and started walking away, his direction still towards Niou so that he was walking backwards to the door. With the feeling of panic over taking him, Fuji ran, ran faster than ever, he practically jumped the stares jumping over the railings doing everything in his power just to get away.

He ran into a bathroom, catching his breath. He walked to the sink and began to throw water onto his face, trying to cool himself down. He couldn't breath, his heart was racing, his head was throbbing, and… his shoulder… felt oddly… lighter…?

Fuji looked down, and he choked. Tezuka's book bag! It must have fell!

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" From the note and what Fuji saw on the rooftop, Akutagawa Jirou was defiantly not someone to mess with.

Fuji walked to the entrance of the bathroom and looked out both ways. Maybe… maybe no one would notice the bag? Fuji gulped, wanting to cry. He should have just listened to Tezuka, he should have never put himself into other people's business. He should have just stayed on track and lived his life. Maybe then none of this would have happened!

-0-

The bell for the last period rung, but Fuji still hadn't moved, he stayed curled up in the corner of the bathroom, he hated this, it's only been two days and he's already living in fear! He sobbed beginning to feel sick to his stomach again. This was too much. He slowly stood up, shaking.

'Tezuka's bag… he's going to be in trouble for not having it! It's all my fault! I should have left in the cafeteria! Why? Why did I not just leave it in the cafeteria?' Fuji wiped away a tear with a shaking hand and started out the bathroom, slowly, and shakily going back up the steps to the rooftop.

Once he got up there, he fell to the ground, he began to sob once again, Tezuka's bag wasn't there! Fuji turned and ran back down the stares, wanting to just get away from the rooftop as quickly as possible. He should skip altogether! Just go home! He stopped. What about Yuuta? Jirou knows what road he stays on, what if he follows Yuuta? What if he hurts him? Fuji fell against the wall, beginning to cry again.

He didn't understand it, how could one bubbly student, make him lose his mind like this? How was it possible? He slid to the ground. Tezuka… what if-! Fuji stood up with a sharp gasp. What if Jirou thinks Tezuka was spying on that whole event on the rooftop? Will he hurt him? He has a knife! Fuji took in deep breaths. He had to stop this, he would not let anyone he cared for get hurt. Hopefully Yuuta is safe since he really has nothing to do with Akutagawa, but he definitely would not let Tezuka get hurt, over his own mistake!

With this glued to his brain, Fuji walked down the hallway in the direction of Tezuka's classroom.

_ I _ o

After the last bell of the day rung, Fuji waited outside Tezuka's classroom, ignoring the odd looks he got from others.

Fuji gave a nervous smile to Tezuka as he walked out of his classroom, Tezuka cocked an eyebrow.

"Fuji?" Fuji immediately stepped closer to him, not wanting the other out of his sight. Tezuka gave him a disappointed look. "Fuji, I had notes in my bag that I needed." He spoke. Fuji looked down.

"I'm sorry Tezuka, really, I'm so sorry, but please, let me explain later on; as a matter of fact, do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?" Tezuka gave him a strange look.

"…?" Fuji looked up at him, his eyes still wet and red from his tears of worry, Tezuka, seeing this, sighed and decided to just go along. Tezuka began to whisper.

"Is it about Akutaga-," Fuji quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say his name… just… just don't speak about him at all… please?" Tezuka was surprised but complied and didn't talk about him.

As soon as the too got outside, Fuji dragged Tezuka over to his brother and told him about their plans of Tezuka sleeping over tonight.

"I just have to go tell my mother." Tezuka spoke, constantly squirming, feeling strange without the weight of his bag.

"Okay, do you mind stopping off at Tezuka's house, Yuuta?" Fuji asked. Yuuta shook his head.

"No, I don't mind," He leaned to the side, "but it's kind of bothering me Tezuka-san, where's your bag?" Tezuka gave a glare to Fuji, but Fuji just gave a look in response, mentally telling him that he'd explain later.

"Okay let's go." Fuji spoke, not walking until Tezuka started. It was easy for the tensai to keep up with Tezuka's pace since he's used to walking with him every morning, it was just a little troublesome now with Fuji practically hanging on the other.

"Aniki.. Are you okay? Is your leg hurt?" Yuuta asked, noticing his older brother leaning on his friend, the two constantly stumbling over each other's feet.

"Ah… yes."

"Fuji." Fuji sighed and hesitantly moved off of Tezuka, walking on his own now. Yuuta shook his head at his silly older brother's antics.

"Okay, wait here." Tezuka spoke, walking up his lawn. Fuji and Yuuta stayed out, Yuuta trying to make small talk with his brother, when there was a loud thump that came from inside Tezuka's house. Fuji quickly turned his attention to the house.

Tezuka had ran out, a hand over his mouth and falling down onto the ground. Panic once again arose in Fuji and he immediately ran over to his best friend, asking what was wrong. He was paled, there was an expression of fear, and sadness, and what's worse, there were tears in his eyes.

When you practically never see someone with any other expression other than a stoic bemused face, seeing something like this, was definitely heartbreaking. Fuji wanted to cry all over again. Instead, he ran inside, just to see what was wrong that caused Tezuka such distress.

When he ran in a strange smell was the first thing he noticed, as he got deeper into the house, the smell got stronger, and by the time he entered the living room…

Fuji slid to the ground, tears now rolling down his cheeks. There laid Tezuka's mother, lying in a pool of her own blood, dead; and sitting next to her, was Tezuka's book bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuji stared at his friend who was lying face down on his bed. He's been like that ever since they got to Fuji's house four hours ago, but who could blame him?

Fuji lightly sat down on the bed next to him and handed him another tissue then began lightly rubbing his back. Neither said a word, not knowing what to say. Fuji stood up and walked to the door, they both needed to eat at some point.

Fuji walked downstairs to the kitchen. Downstairs his mom and sister were sitting together in the dining room, whispering. Fuji managed to pick up Tezuka's name in their conversation before his presence was discovered.

"Oh, Syuusuke!" His sister called out bringing their conversation to a close. Fuji gave a half attempt of a smile and continued to the kitchen. Yumiko jumped up chasing after him.

"Would you like me to make you and Tezuka something?" Fuji looked up in the direction of his room. He was going to make something himself, but having Yumiko do it for him, would give him a chance to be with Tezuka some more.

"Yeah… could you? Tezuka may not want to be alone." Fuji spoke. Yumiko nodded and quickly got to work.

"He may want to be left alone, Syuusuke." His mother called into the kitchen. Fuji frowned at that statement knowing it was probably true, but continued back to his room anyway.

Once he got up there, he was slightly glad to see that Tezuka was now sitting up. Although he was still staring into nothing, it was still a good sign that he moved at least.

As Fuji stared at him, he finally decided to take the risk of attempting to talk to him. He took a breath.

"Tezuka…" He spoke, his voice softer than usual. Tezuka's eyes slowly rolled over to him, but he said nothing. Fuji was slightly nervous to even try to go on.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked, ignoring the nervousness. Again, he said nothing. Fuji sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting next to him once again. He then wrapped his arms around him, giving him a comforting hug.

After a while there was a light knock on the door and Fuji quickly got back up, walking over to open it. His sister was there, holding out two plates of food.

"Thank you." Fuji whispered, taking the plates. His stomach beginning to grumble eagerly.

"Now don't force him Syuu-," Fuji interrupted her with a nod of his head then moved back, closing the door.

As soon as he sat down, he began to eat. Not eating dinner last night nor breakfast or lunch today, he was hungry. But after a while, he began to feel bad being the only one eating. Tezuka hadn't even spared a glance to his plate. But then finally, once he did, he jumped up running out and emptying everything that was in his stomach into the toilet. But, Fuji understood why, he himself, while eating, had to force the images of Tezuka's mother out of his head.

0o0o

Later in the night, Fuji now felt extremely selfish, as he laid back on his pillow, sleep was coming to him easily, but each time he turned over, Tezuka's eyes would be wide open, staring at the ceiling. Fuji frowned the third time he noticed it and pushed into him, in a comforting embrace.

A few minutes after Fuji was falling asleep, a soft voice with almost childlike innocents spoke up, next to him.

"Why?" Is what he asked, his voice holding so much sadness and emotion. Something that neither of them were used to.

That night, the two silently cried themselves to sleep.

When morning had come, Fuji got out of the bed careful not to wake his friend. Who knows how long the other stayed up after he finally let sleep take over; Fuji knew the other would usually be awake by now.

As Fuji got ready for school, he said nothing, it felt as if he couldn't, even when he tried to say 'good morning' to Yuuta, something he always did daily, nothing would come; it's as if he had cotton stuck in his throat.

Yuuta seemed to know something was wrong with his older brother, but said nothing about it, knowing that this was a sad time, and would take time getting used to.

"Here, Syuusuke." Yumiko spoke, pushing a plate of that morning's breakfast in his direction. After a bit of contemplating, Fuji finally sat down at the table and silently ate.

It was quiet that morning, although Fuji mostly never ate breakfast at home, he imagined that even if it wasn't entirely loud, there was still some sort of noise playing throughout the room, even if it was just small talk.

Yuuta, who finally finished getting ready and sat down, reaching over to fill his glass with milk, decided to break the silence.

"One of my friend's said that there's a psychopath that hangs out in the abandoned movie theater… that or a ghost, anyway." Fuji rolled his eyes at the attempt to start a conversation.

"Now you don't really believe that do you?" Their mother asked, chuckling at the trivial gossip.

"Well, she did say she heard screaming inside when she walked passed it." Fuji was now trying to collect himself, forcefully hitting his chest to try and save himself from choking.

"Wha-What happened Aniki?" Yuuta screamed, jumping up quickly.

"Did…. Did you say she?" Yuuta immediately frowned.

"Yes Aniki, I did…"

"You have female friends?"

"Yes Aniki," Yuuta sat back down with a glare, grumbling something that sounded closely to, "probably more than you." The girls of the family giggled at the silly confrontation between the two.

There was then a comfortable silence after that, each person having their own thought on the subject that just took place.

"The police are trying to look for evidence on who…-" The tense silence was back once again. Yumiko looked around, her face getting red. "A-Ah, sorry! I… I just…" Fuji held up his hand, silencing her, and yet it still comforting, and accepting her mental apology.

"Well, could you keep an eye on him… while we're at school?" Fuji asked. Since their mother was going to be heading to work right after the two boys left, Yumiko nodded, accepting the task of taking care of Tezuka. Fuji stood up, and took his plate, cleaning up, his appetite now gone.

0o0o

"Wait, Aniki!" Fuji slowed down and looked back at his rushing brother. "Why are you walking so quickly? You said you were glad to finally walk with me, but you're not even letting me keep up!" Fuji gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Yuuta." Since Fuji usually skipped breakfast at home, him and Yuuta usually went to school on different schedules. There was a silence, then Fuji gave a playful grin.

"So who was that 'she' anyway?" Yuuta pushed him.

"Shut up Aniki!" Fuji was just about to let out a laugh, before a voice stopped him.

"Fuji-san!" Fuji froze, mentally and physically, his heartbeat speeding up, and his anger rising. Yuuta looked back and waved. Jirou was now running up to them, a wide smile on his face.

Fuji bit his bottom lip, so hard, it was beginning to draw blood. How dare he? How dare he show his face after what he did? Fuji wanted to do something so bad, and so hurtful it would make the other cry out for mercy.

"Fuji-san! Ah! And Yuuta! How are you two? You're actually walking together?" Jirou turned to Fuji; the smile that Jirou wore sickened him, and he avoided his gaze, looking over to Yuuta instead who had a slight look of confusion. "Where's…Tezuka?" Jirou asked. The way he said it, the way the words slipped off his tongue, like venom, pushed Fuji over the edge! Oh how badly he wanted to hurt the other!

"Ah… something terrible happened, Akutagawa-san, Tezuka's mother, she-," Fuji's eyes widened.

"Yuuta!" Yuuta blinked, confused on what he said to upset the other. Jirou's smile faltered, but Fuji was sure it was forced.

"His mother? You mean that nice woman that offered me a chair? What happened to her? Is she sick?" Fuji hated his innocent façade, he wanted to rip it off as if it were wallpaper.

"No… it seems, someone entered their house yesterday, and…. Well.." Yuuta looked away, saddened.

"What?" Jirou's smile had disappeared, a sad expression on his face, it seemed so real, Fuji really hated him.

"I think we should go, Yuuta." Fuji spoke, beginning to drag his brother away.

"B-But Aniki! Don't be rude!" Jirou watched as the two walked away. But he didn't chase after them, as soon as Yuuta was turned around to face the direction he was walking in, his smile slowly came back.

0O0O0O

As soon as Fuji got to his desk, he practically fell in and quickly placed his face down into his arms. He sniffed. Why did this have to happen? He held back tears that threatened to fall. He wouldn't break down, not again! Especially in front of people.

"Fuji." Fuji waited a second for his tears to dry up then let out a sigh and slowly looked up, not excited to see Echizen who was standing over him. "Ah…" He pointed to his lip. Fuji waved off the hand.

"Yeah, I was biting it." Fuji spoke, praying his voice wouldn't betray him with a crack. Echizen frowned before sitting down in the seat in front of him.

"Where's Tezuka-san?" Echizen asked, staring straight at him. Fuji frowned, placing his head on the back of his hand and avoiding his gaze.

"Sick." Fuji spoke. He was quickly beginning to feel irritated with the world.

"Sick?" Fuji sharply nodded, still not giving his attention to the other. Echizen, realizing he wasn't going to be able to get the other to speak anymore, got up and walked back to his seat.

The day was going by slowly, Fuji had just left first period and was now, only going to second although it felt as if he should have already been in third.

As he walked, he began dragging himself over lockers as leaning to the side, feeling tired. He slowly rubbed his face and trudged over to his usual vending machine, putting money into it. Pressing a button, he cursed, realizing he pressed the wrong one.

A soda fell down and he unenthusiastically picked it up, staring at the can with weary eyes.

"Fujiko!" Fuji jumped. He turned to see Kikumaru Eiji, one of his other best friends that he hardly ever saw anymore, he felt his stomach flutter with an unfamiliar feeling of happiness; it was surely different from the other emotions he has been feeling lately. Eiji wrapped a friendly arm around his neck and began walking.

"Hi, Eiji." Fuji spoke, pressing the cold can of soda against the other's hand. Eiji quickly took and opened it, taking a sip.

"Blegh, that's disgusting, anyway, guess what Fujiko!" Fuji got Eiji to release his neck then replied with a soft 'hm?'. Eiji immediately continued, "I need you to knock sense into Oishi nya! He's going insane wondering what he's going to do after college! I told him to just go ahead into the medical career, but he said he may want to go into law nya! Am I the only one who can't see him in the law field?" Fuji chuckled softly. Those two were constantly bickering about their lifetime goals, ever since middle school, although, Eiji was a lot more laidback about it than Oishi was. They were a strange pair of friends indeed.

"Come on!" Eiji quickly began dragging Fuji, in the direction of where a group of people were standing, they were all people he knew and were comfortable around, thankfully. "Oishi!" Fuji laughed at the unbelieving look Oishi gave, before he changed it to a smile once he saw Fuji's eyes on him.

"Eiji, please be more careful with people." He spoke, slightly cringing as he watched Fuji almost get trampled by his hyper best friend.

"Here's your chance, Fujiko nya!" Eiji yelled, pushing Fuji out in front of him to face Oishi.

"Wha… what am I supposed to say exactly?"

"Nya!"

"Ah, I'm sorry," Fuji cleared his throat, "go into the medical career." Oishi lightly face-palmed and leaned against the lockers as Eiji laughed from behind his friend.

At that moment, Echizen walked over, automatically grabbing Eiji's attention. The red head animatedly jumped on him; Fuji believing that the action was a now unconscious habit with how much he did it.

"Tezuka-san is sick." Echizen spoke with a slightly saddened face. Fuji cocked an eyebrow, he seemed really upset about that. Oishi basically had a sudden panic attack.

"Sick? Is he okay?" Fuji sighed, knowing this was not going to be good. But still, he said nothing. "Well maybe we should go visit him! Maybe he'll feel better, we can cook something so that he'll become better, hopefully he's resting good and-,"

"Don't worry mama~" Momoshiro Takeshi spoke with a laugh, using a common nickname for Oishi, the worrywart, "He's probably fine!" Fuji sighed, knowing this would not be good if he let this continue on.

"Actually…-,"

"Fuji-san?" Fuji jumped quickly looking backwards to see a tall boy, staring down at him. Fuji blew a sigh of relief causing a few odd looks from the others.

"Ah, you're Ootori Chotarou, right?" Momoshiro asked, still leaning on Oishi who was now attempting to calm himself down. Ootori nodded.

"Um… I have a note for you." Ootori spoke, handing a small note to Fuji. Fuji hesitantly took it then thanked the younger boy.

"What is it Fujiko?" Eiji asked, bouncing over to him.

"I… don't know-," Fuji's mentally glared at himself, he was about to get distracted, "Oh.. Um, about Tezuka…" the bell rung, before he could say anything else.

O0O0

As soon as he got into the classroom, he began staring at the outside of the note, it was folded, so he couldn't see any writing at the moment, but he was really timid as to whether he should open it or not. The class soon started it's lesson, and Fuji was soon bored listening to his teacher, repeat the same things over and over again, and the thought of the note and what could be in there was driving him crazy.

He slowly fingered the note, taking a peek inside to see it was written in pen. He took a deep breath, before opening it up.

The writing was like chicken scratch, it was really small and messy, with random capitalized words in unneeded spaces. He hope that the person was just in a rush.

_Dear God, I hope you get this; I think… no, I don't know. But right-_

Fuji blinked, completely confused, this was a strange way to start a letter.

_Anyway, If this is Fuji Syuusuke… then keep reading, if it isn't… well I don't care you can keep reading too, this is Marui by the way, I guess you should know…; but anyway, Fuji Syuusuke, you need to know something. Okay, so I-.. you probably know about Jirou right? About how he's creepy, and how he practically stalks you. Well there's a reason for that, well you see, he's crazy, and I'm sure you've already found that out already. Well the thing is, I think Jirou, is jealous. Yeah it sounds stupid, but it's true. You know, how we're ptactically classified as tenais, geniuses and what not? Yeah, Jirou apparently doesn't like that. So, he's out to get us…. He already got Oshitari. _

Fuji blinked. Oshitari? As in Oshitari Yuushi? … He could have sworn he saw him at school today, heck, he saw him yesterday evening! Fuji, shook his head in confusion but continued reading.

"Fuji-kun! Please pay attention." Fuji jumped, causing laughter from other students in the class and looked up at his teacher who looked back at the bored, still instructing about the same topic. Fuji sighed, and began folding the note back up. He knew he wouldn't get any reading done, he would do it tonight… maybe Tezuka would be feeling a little better then.

He then barely concentrated on the lesson, continuously fingering the small note that he put in his pocket, eager to start reading it again.

'… Just… a peek..?' Fuji slowly took the note out once more, and put it in his book, still looking up at the teacher, he began unfolding it. His eyes then quickly trailed down once his teacher was facing the board.

_So here's some things you should know about him, it's important so pay attention, in fact, just keep this paper at all times, and make sure; absolutely, MAKE SURE, he does not get this. Okay, here's the thing, he's playing a game with you. With all of us._

That sentence interested Fuji, a game? What the hell kind of game had murdering in it? Other than video games or Russian Roulette, unless Russian Roulette doesn't count. Fuji glanced up slightly to make sure he was still in the clear. He was. He continued to read on.

_To put it bluntly, he has this game that he plAys with people, not just anyone, certain people; take you and me for example. You know how he's said he admires us right? He said that to you I'm sure, he said it to me as well. That's just the first level of his fucked up game. _

_First he Butters you up with compliments And makes it seem like he just waNts to get to know you better. That's bull, he just wants to find out every detail of information about you as possible._

_Well first he goes for your firneds to get to their friends and families, just to keep you in a constant state of panic although, he's not even thinking of you. From watching his actions I've noticed, there's three types of people. _

_There's the… let's just call them the 'important' people for now. So, there's the important people, the ones he's soon going to kill, the people in between, who's soon going to become an important person once the current one Dies, then the one that's not important, One that he barely even thinks of, that's you. I'm in the middle, but, hearing the lessoNing screams of the current important person, I can tell he's about to Die… it will soon be my turn. _

_That's why I wanted to warn you… although… you'rE probably not going to escape it anyway, so it Doesn't matter. Jirou knows everything… you can't get away._

_Also, something else, unless you want an early death; I suggest not pissing him off. Once he's pissed off, he knows no bounds. Going as far as killing relatives in completely different cities; well… that's what I was told by neighboring prisoners… that's what we are Fuji-san, we're prisoners… to this monster._

There was the word again! Did Marui write the first letter too?

_The bad thing about this is, no one knows his pet peeves nor the things that sets him off. Mostly because… he's always happy… or so it seems anyway. …gh he's_

The next few words were incomprehensible, no matter how hard Fuji tried to work them out, they were just smudges, as if someone erased what was written.

_Ah, he just came to visit me, you know, your friend Tezuka seemed to be watching on the rooftop the other day. I'll just say, that pissed him off quite a bit. Oh and just so you know, Jirou-san will be going to the pool this weekend, so I wouldn't go if I were you… well I mean you could if you want. If you do, Jirou-san will have a can of black coffee waiting for you._

Next to the last word of the paragraph, was a tiny drawn smiley face.

Fuji stared, his mouth ajar, just staring at the note before him. He felt his breath get caught once again and his body began to shake as he continued staring at the note, he knew. He definitely knew. The writing was different… it wasn't… it couldn't. Fuji all of a sudden felt sick, as if he would lose his breakfast any moment now. Sticking the note down in his pocket, he spoke out.

"Sensei, could I be excused, I'm feeling sick." Fuji spoke, his voice quavering just like his body. The teacher nodded, telling him to just go. As soon as he was approved, he ran out of the classroom, heading straight for the principals office.

As soon as he threw open the door, the office workers looked up in shock at how he was panting. Fuji quickly ran up to the desk, and with a shaking voice, he asked.

"Please… tell me…. Did Marui Bunta come in today…?" They looked up at him confused, wondering if they should go along with him or not, but finally, the woman in front looked onto her computer, before shaking her head.

"No, he's been counted absent in all of his classes today." She spoke, it seems she wanted to know exactly why he had wanted to know that information, but didn't press on.

Fuji slowly turned, still shaking. Holding onto the walls.

"Um, excuse me are you alright dear?" One of the women called out with concern. Fuji just ignored them. This couldn't be happening, was the only thing he was thinking.

He continued to walk, not knowing where he was going, just walking down the abandoned hallways, he had to get out, he had to get back home, he had to get Yuuta, he had to make sure Tezuka was alright. He had to do so many things, and yet, he couldn't! He just couldn't. Fuji slid down, placing his head into his legs.

"Why..?" Fuji asked himself, still trying to hold back forceful tears that invaded his eyes. "I have to go…. We all have to leave…" Of course the note said that he couldn't get away, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Fuji stood back up, a confident look on his face. 'As soon as the….as soon as the bell rings to change classes… I'm getting Yuuta, and we're leaving. We'll go home, get Tezuka, tell mother to come home… and we'll leave, away from this city, away from this school… away from this monster!'

With that, Fuji walked down the hallway, to go wait outside his little brother's classroom door.

"Fuji-san…"

Fuji froze. He turned. There was nothing there.

'What the hell? No… I heard some-,"

"Fuji-san!" Fuji gasped, falling to the side as Jirou himself appeared beside him.

'Why? Why? Why! How did he know I was out here?' Fuji thought, grabbing onto his hair.

"Ah! What's wrong? Why do you look so sad? … So scared."

"GET AWAY!" Fuji screamed then jumped up, running down the hall, panting heavily. He pushed himself, running even faster before tripping over his own feet, flying until colliding with the ground with a grunt.

"Fuji-san!" Came the yell of Jirou and rushed footsteps. He was coming towards Fuji! Fuji jumped up, as fast as he could and continued running, before turning left, wanting to make as many turns as possible, desperately trying to lose him.

Finally, Fuji turned left, going into a short dead-end hallway, he came to a hesitant stop, trying to regain the lost breath as he leaned against the wall. Sweat beads beginning to roll slowly down his face.

"Oh god… Oh god..!" Fuji bent down, vigorously coughing. He breathed in again, it being a slight wheeze.

"Fuji-san?" Fuji wanted to cry, but no tears would come. This was not happening. It was all a dream. Only a dream, that he would soon wake up from. He was still in bed, Tezuka next to him. Everyone going on with their lives. That's what Fuji wanted to believe, he wanted to believe that so badly.

He moved back into the corner of the dead-end hallway he was on. Mentally praying Jirou wouldn't come down any further, or at least, if he did, wouldn't look down here. He doubted it. He highly doubted it. There he was.

"Oh there you are~" Jirou called out, happily walking down to Fuji. "You sure run fast Fuji-san, you know, that could come useful some day..~" At that moment, Jirou stuck out his arm, his smiling getting a little wider as Fuji flinched, and ran a few fingers through Fuji's hair. "Soft~ I like the color too, Fuji-…kun." Fuji's eye shot open, but, he said nothing.

"JIROU!" Jirou quickly looked back, his smile never fading. "What are you doing? Come on, we have to g-, Fuji-san?" It was Shishido. Fuji mentally thanked him.

"Aw! I was just saying hi to Fuji, Ryou, gosh." Jirou slowly walked away, towrads his friend, turning back around to the other, the smile still on, but this time, showing sparkling white teeth. "Bye… Fuji-kun~" The two then walked of. The only sound being their fading conversation as they walked down the hallway.

Fuji panted, staring up at the ceiling. He fell down, straight onto his knees. He just needed a rest. A rest, that's all. Fuji reached into his pocket, touching the note again. His eyes held a sharp glare of stern concentration.

"We have to leave."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Since I don't know the name of Fuji's mother, I am naming her 'Suzume' for the rest of the time since she's now going to appear quite a bit from here on out.**

* * *

As soon as the last bell rung, Fuji immediately bolted down the hallways to get to Yuuta as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure exactly what he would do tonight, he knew, he had to tell everyone about Jirou and about needed to leave as soon as possible. He wasn't sure where they would go, but at the moment, he didn't actually care about that. He just hoped everyone would take the time to listen to him, and believe what he was saying.

"Yuuta!" Fuji screamed out, finally finding his brother talking to his friend Mizuki Hajime. Yuuta sighed as he turned back to face his brother.

"Aniki if you say something mean to-,"

"Not now Yuuta, we have to go, now!" Yuuta gave him a confused looked and was about to question what the other was talking about until Fuji grabbed his wrist quickly dragging him away to get to the entrance of the school.

"A-Aniki?" Yuuta called, almost tripping over his own two feet. Fuji didn't answer. As soon as the two got outside, Yuuta finally realized something was definitely wrong with his brother. "Aniki? What… who are you looking for?" Yuuta asked him with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yuuta… I have to tell you something important, no, I have to tell everyone… but not now, just go along with me… okay?" Yuuta frowned, wishing he understood what exactly was up, but did as was told.

On the way home, Yuuta went along with Fuji staying on his toes, he wasn't exactly sure what he was watching out for, but he did it anyway, staying quiet when his brother seemed to concentrate. For a few minutes Yuuta believed that his brother was just playing some stupid game, that was until he saw his brother's face. His eyes, they had so much fear packed into them. His face, it was so distressed and upset, and Yuuta found that no one, not even his brother, a person that's constantly feigning expressions, could make an expression that heartbreakingly fearful. It was then, when surprisingly Yuuta found that he just wanted to hug his brother, and try to make him feel better.

As soon as the two got home, Fuji pushed the other inside and locked the door almost immediately as it closed.

"Mom?" He called, rushing into the kitchen.

"Ah, Syuusuke, mother is at the store, is there something you-," Fuji cursed and ran his fingers through his hair closing his eyes tightly and leaning against the counter. "Syu-Syuusuke, is there something wrong?" Fuji wiped away a forming tear and slowly walked into the dining room.

"When did she leave?" Fuji asked, plopping into a chair, irritated.

"Ah… about… just a couple minutes ago."

"Only a couple?" Fuji asked, a crack in his voice. If it's one thing he could say about his mother, one thing would be that she took forever at the store, which is why he usually offered to go for her.

"Syuusuke what's wrong? You can tell me…" Yumiko spoke, following him into the room and sitting down.

"No… no, I need to tell everyone, not just you!" Fuji placed a head down on his table, trying to get himself together. "Is… is Tezuka still upstairs?" Yumiko looked to be on the brig of tears, seeing her younger brother in this state. She quickly nodded, staring at him with hurt eyes, wondering just why he couldn't tell her what was wrong.

Fuji quickly stood up and walked upstairs, since Tezuka already knew, well kind of anyway, he could easily explain the situation. Fuji got up to his room and knocked on his door once before opening it. Tezuka was sitting in the chair at Fuji's desk, reading a book. Fuji was slightly surprised by the other's quick recovery but dismissed it. Tezuka was the type who likes to move on from things, it was the same with his cat.

"Tezuka!" Fuji spoke rushing over to him. He slowly looked up, his expression the same as usual. "Tezuka, this is terrible, okay it's a long story but listen, Akutagawa-," Tezuka interrupted what Fuji was saying with a close of his book and a sigh.

"I don't want to talk about this." Fuji blinked but immediately got onto defense mode.

"But Tezuka this is serious! He's dangerous, and we need to get out of here, I'm already going to tell everyone-,"

"No Fuji, don't get anyone else involved!" Tezuka yelled, "Just because Akutagawa-kun may be interested in you and find you a nice person to be around, that doesn't mean he's trying to hurt you!" Tezuka spoke, getting out of the chair and walking to put it back on its shelf.

"Tezuka! Would you just listen to me! I have a note-," Tezuka looked back at him and Fuji froze, he had on an icy glare that froze Fuji right on the spot.

"Fuji, just stop." Fuji continued to stare, unbelievingly, until getting himself together, he clenched his teeth, feeling anger rising up inside, he tightened his hands and gave a glare right back to him.

"Why aren't you listening to me? Why don't you believe me? Will you just listen to what I have to say for once damn minute before making assumptions?" Fuji bit his lip again, taking deep breaths. "Fine… if you won't believe what I say," He stuck his hand in his pocket bringing out the note and threw it at him. "Read that, see for yourself!" Tezuka didn't catch it, it fell straight to the ground. "Tezuka… please!"

There was a silence, neither of them moved, neither of them said a word, the only sound was of Fuji's angry panting as he waiting for Tezuka to at least do something, twitch, grunt, move to pick up the note, anything. They just continued to stare, finally, with a sigh, Tezuka reached down hesitantly picked up the note and opened it.

Fuji waited as the other read it, not feeling the least bit triumphal. He was glad that Tezuka finally decided to read it, but was still angry that the other took such a long time to do it, they were wasting time! They had to leave. As soon as Fuji thought that over, another thought popped into his mind.

'I have to warn everyone not to leave this house yet!' Fuji took one last look at Tezuka's who's eyes were slightly widened, then walked sped out the door.

"Yumiko! Yuuta!" He yelled, rushing down the steps. Downstairs, he looked in the kitchen and dining room to see no one. Immediately panic rose, did they already leave to go out somewhere? He began biting his finger again, his eyes shooting back and forth worriedly.

"In here Syuusuke!" Fuji closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief at the sound of his sister's voice. He slowly walked in the direction of her voice, which was in the guest room, feeling relaxed now that he knew she was safely in the house. He walked through the door to see Yuuta, sitting in a large, comfortable, blue chair, and Yumiko, who was sitting on a loveseat, they seemed to be having a discussion.

"I have something to tell you two, please, don't ask questions, I promise I'll tell you both, and mother later on. Just, bear with me right now." Fuji took in a deep breath, "don't leave the house. Just… just stay here for right now." The two gave him a confused look and looked over at each other as if having their own personal conversation using their minds. "O-once again, I'll explain later…" Fuji then turned to leave.

"Syuusuke, is this about the past couple of days?" Fuji froze wondering what his sister meant?

"Wha-what?" She had a concerned look on her features, seeming disappointed. 'Did.. Did she find out? Did she know? How? How would she know about Akutagawa?' Fuji began biting his fingers again.

"Your school called, they said you've been missing a lot of your classes. Mostly your afternoon ones, especially your last period." Fuji blinked in confusion.

"… My classes?" Fuji was slightly relieved, but at the same time, felt an even bigger pile of stress fall onto his head. Yumiko sternly nodded.

"Syuusuke, is something wrong? Do you have problems in there? Is it your teacher? Or a bully?" Fuji wanted to laugh at the word bully, but not in the amused fashion.

"Ah… well… I guess I'll explain that too… later on tonight." Yumiko frowned again, hoping that he wasn't just trying to get out of it, but she knew Syuusuke better than that, he wouldn't do that. "Now… I need to go now. Remember, don't leave the house…" Fuji then turned to head back to his room.

As soon as he got to his room, Tezuka was sitting on the bed again. Staring silently down at the note still, but he didn't seem to be reading it.

"Tezuka… did you read it all?" After a second, Tezuka nodded.

"But… something concerns me…" Fuji scoffed, the whole thing concerned him. Tezuka looked up, staring into the others' eyes, it scared Fuji, just a little, but he stared back. "Why… here, on this note… it says," He licked his lips then began to read off the note, "You know, your friend Tezuka seemed to be watching on the rooftop the other day' …" An alarm seemed to go off on Fuji's head. Tezuka didn't know about the whole thing. Fuji awkwardly shuffled and began to walk to him.

"Tezuka… this… I, this is what happened…," Fuji swallowed, not knowing how exactly he was going to explain this, "that day… when I wanted the note from your bag… and you had to go deal with that crises in the classroom, I took the bag, thinking I'd give it back to you… and… well, earlier that day I think… I- I wanted the note to," Fuji stopped to think, gulping hard, "oh yeah, I wanted to note thinking that if I gave it to Akutagawa…. He would leave me alone, so I went to look for him and found he was on the roof and…" Fuji looked away, not exactly wanting to tell this part. "Well… your book bag…. Fell off and I ran without knowing it… and Akutagawa found it… and…" Tezuka seemed to not want to hear anymore. He stood up, walking over to the door. "W-Wait Tezuka!"

"So, if what you're saying is true, about Akutagawa-ku.. About him, then you're telling me that he killed my mom, because he thought I was spying on him?" Fuji cringed and avoided his gaze.

"Tezuka… really… I'm so sorry.. I,"

"So basically, you're the one who killed my mother!" Fuji's eyes dilated. He never thought about it that way… that he was actually the one, who killed Tezuka's mom. Sure, Jirou did all the physical work.. But if it wasn't for Fuji….

"Oh no…." Fuji hiccupped, feeling tears coming back, "Tezuka… Tezuka- I!" But Tezuka was already walking out the door, his anger getting the best of him. "No wait!" The only thing Fuji could think to do was to chase after his friend, he grabbed him while he was on the stares, holding tightly as he pulled away. "Tezuka I didn't mean to! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Tezuka said nothing, he just continued to pull attempting to get down the stairs.

"Get off, Fuji." Tezuka snapped, jerking his arm away from the other. Fuji ignored that and quickly ran in front of him, blocking his way down then pushed his body into the other's.

"Tezuka just stop! Let me explain!"

"You've already explained enough!" Fuji was flipped over so Tezuka was on top of him. "I do not want to discuss this anymore. I'm done with it, I don't want anything to do with this!" Tezuka snapped, before getting up, heading down the stairs again.

Fuji sat up, his breathing uneven and his body hot.

"Well it doesn't matter… you're already in it." Tezuka looked back with at him with a harsh glare, before finally exciting the house.

Fuji stared. He couldn't look away from where Tezuka stood. His eyelids fluttered lazily and his face had a dazed look to it.

"Syuusuke… what happened?" It was Yumiko, she walked in staring up at her brother with concerned eyes. After a while of silence, Fuji looked down at her, but looked away as soon as he did.

"I fucked up…" Yumiko frowned before quickly heading up the stairs herself. She stopped in front of him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm hurting… like, bad…" Fuji spoke with a slight laugh. But although it hurt, he couldn't even find the tears to cry anymore.

0o0o0o

To Fuji's relief, his mother finally got home safe and sound. She had just placed the groceries when he sped it, pulling out a chair and sitting in it.

"Call everyone, and sit down." He spoke, his eyes open showing a grave glint in his eyes, he wasn't smiling.

"Is something wrong Syuusuke?" Suzume asked, slowly sitting down and beginning to call the names of her two other children.

"Yes… and I'm going to explain it… the best I can, once everyone gets down here…" Fuji spoke, his fiddled with his fingers, sweat building at the palms of his hands. He gulped, closing his eyes to think out how exactly he would explain this to everyone.

Yumiko and Yuuta walked in quietly, already sensing the grim presence. Suzume looked around with worry in her hazel eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice in a whisper.

Yumiko and Yuuta shrugged and Fuji took a deep breath, readying himself. This was it.

Taking a look at everyone at the table, making sure he caught their eyes in his own, he took another breath and began.

"We need to leave." He spoke, his voice holding no amusement. "We're in trouble… I'm not sure if it's my fault… exactly, but it probably is…." Fuji's mother stared at him with stern concern.

"What happened?" Fuji locked eyes with her, his saddened orbs breaking her heart.

"Okay… I'll start from the beginning."

Fuji told them about the note that he found on his morning jog, about Akutagawa and Marui, about the coffee, about Tezuka's bag and his mother, and he even brought down the second note to read aloud to them, which was really hard to do with his cracking voice, tears making their way back into his eyes.

"And now…," Fuji sniffed wiping away his big tears that slowly rolled down, "Tezuka's out there… and… I don't know what to do!" Fuji put his head onto the table sobbing, Yumiko and Yuuta immediately jumped up to try and comfort him as Suzume just sat there, the stern look still in her eyes.

"… Why didn't you tell us when this began… Syuusuke?" She asked, her voice soft. Fuji sniffed and blew his nose into a napkin.

"Well I mean… f-first of all, I thought it was a joke, just like…." he swallowed, "just like Tezuka did… but then after… afterwards, I just didn't want to get any of you in it… and I ended up doing it anyway! And I ended up killing Te-Tezuka's mom! And now he hates me! And now he's gone! And now-," Yumiko wrapped her arms around him to try and calm him down. Suzume sighed, and placed a soft hand onto his that tightly clenched the napkin.

"It's not your fault Aniki… I mean with everything you said… isn't it Akutagawa's..?" Fuji shook his head, not even wanting to think about the one that caused all of this.

"It's just… I want to get us out of here! Can't we leave? Please? I don't want anything bad to happen!" Suzume gave him a grim look.

"Well we shouldn't be so hasty over one person… we should just turn this into the police, shouldn't we?" Fuji wiped his eyes.

"I don't think they'd believe just a written note, mother…" Yumiko spoke, still rubbing her brother's back.

"And besides, he'd probably just kill us quicker…" Fuji said, tired after his rambling and day of crying.

They sighed.

"Anyway…" Fuji started, "I want to find Tezuka… I feel bad with what I said to him.. And I'm worried." Fuji spoke, slowly standing up.

"Well maybe we should just wait Syuusuke, if what you're saying is true, then we shouldn't really go outside right?" Yuuta said.

"But Tezuka is out there! And since Akutagawa pissed him off! Who knows what would happen!" Fuji spoke, fright taking over once again.

Suzume sighed and stood up.

"If we're going to look for him… we should stick together, and take the car…"

"But what if he comes back?" Yumiko asked, looking between the three.

"I'll stay." Fuji spoke, ready to risk himself for his family.

"No, we'll leave a note, we'll tell him to call us if he returns and to lock the doors. I'm not risking anything." Suzume spoke, heading to the door. "Come on, just leave the groceries, Tezuka-kun is more important now."

So the four left, being sure to lock up the house and entered their vehicle. Ready to take on the night.

Suzume started the car and began to drive slowly, Fuji noticed how everyone kept their eyes open.

"Tezuka left a while ago… he might not still be in this area."

"Well we should still make sure." Suzume spoke, keeping her guard up.

"Yeah, he could be walking back for all we know." Yumiko said. Fuji sighed staring at his phone. He had tried calling many times, but no one picked up. Because of it, Fuji was feeling sick again.

As they drove around multiple times and still nothing, Fuji jumped harshly at the ring on his phone.

"Tezuka?" He screamed, staring at the screen in shock.

"Ah! Maybe he's back home!" Yuuta said with a hopeful smile. Fuji wanted to believe it, he so wanted that to be true. He quickly answered after finally getting coming back to reality.

"H-Hello?"

"….Fuji…" Fuji's hope was instantly crushed. Tezuka's voice was quiet and broken.

"Tezuka? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"There's a code… in the note…," He harshly coughed, "just… come…"

"What?"

"The note… just… the writing is…different, there's a code…. It said, abandoned… so… I went and… don't go inside just… come.." Fuji stared at his phone, the call was disconnected.

"Abandoned….. Abandoned! What the hell does that mean, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, shaking the phone.

"What's wrong?" The three asked.

"I don't know… Tezuka was just talking about something abandoned. Talking about a code In the note… I don't know what he meant…" Fuji was clearly upset again. He leaned forward, putting his head onto the back of the seat.

"Abandoned?" Yumiko spoke, staring upwards.

"Well he was talking about a location… he kept saying just come…" Fuji grumbled, biting his nails.

"Well there's a million abandoned places in Tokyo!" Suzume cried in dismay.

"I know…" The group sat in a tense silence, no one saying anything, except for Yuuta who decided to speak up.

"The abandoned theater..?" Yuuta asked, looking around at them. Fuji sighed.

"Enough about that…" Fuji spoke with a groan. Yuuta frowned.

"Well it's worth a shot! At least we'd be starting somewhere!" Suzume looked down.

"I guess that's true…" Suzume spoke. "We could try."

"Well we're not going only to see if it's haunted." Fuji said with a glare. Yuuta glared back.

"I know!"

So Suzume finally sped off, although she seemed to not knowing exactly where she was going.

"It's left, mom." Fuji spoke with a head on his hand.

"No it's not, it's back there, we missed a turn!" Yuuta yelled.

"Wasn't it just a few roads ahead?" Yumiko asked.

"That was the other old theater, the abandoned one you have to turn left." Fuji replied.

"No, it's back there."

"Shut up." The three flinched at their mom's harsh words. "Either way we're going to get there, we'll try all directions if we have to; just stop arguing, you're hurting my ears." The three apologized and immediately ended the argument.

Fuji continued to stare at his phone.

'Well… I just hope we get there in time….' Fuji then stared out the window, when he saw a broken down building. He blinked in confusion and took the time to look around. There were people… no… they looked more like zombies, the living dead. Everywhere! Fuji paled, they were surrounded!


End file.
